


Cuddles

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold-blooded Janus, Gen, I like playing around with these, Touch-Starved Deceit | Janus Sanders, could be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, set post POF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Janus begins to rely on Patton’s hugs for warmth, but his usually steady supply begins dwindling
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Kudos: 57





	Cuddles

Patton had a tendency to randomly hug the other sides. Most of them weren’t exactly very appreciative, but Janus never minded much. His snake part made him cold-blooded, the scaled areas in particular were especially susceptible to this, but touch was a very effective way of staying warm.

Really, he needed it more than he was willing to admit.

He didn’t like asking for the touch, so he mostly just let Patton do it whenever he felt like it. He seemed to appreciate the fact that Janus accepted the hugs, and this system usually worked out pretty well.

Lately, though, Patton had been really busy, and hadn’t found the time to share all the love and affection he had to give. This fucked up the system. The hugs were the way he most liked getting warmth. It felt better than several heat lamps turned on all at once, and he missed the feeling.

He sat on the couch in the Lights’ common area- it was still strange that he could be there now- trying to stay warm underneath a blanket and considering grabbing a second. He felt a presence beside him, and turned to find Patton there. He shifted slightly, wanting to just snuggle with Patton for a little while.

The moral side accepted the invitation to cuddle, slightly confused and surprised the offer was there at all. “What’s this for?”

“I’m _not_ cold, I _don’t_ want your affection, and I _certainly don’t_ miss how you would randomly give out hugs.”

“You _are_ really cold,” he commented. “Why didn’t you just ask sooner?”

“Because I’d _love_ to bother you with my little problems.”

Patton pulled him in closer. “Janus, you’re the one who always told us we need to take care of ourselves. How can you deny something you need so much?”

Janus didn’t respond, only settled more comfortably into Patton. Both were blushing slightly. Neither acknowledged it.

“You know I care about you, Janus. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”


End file.
